starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zak Arranda
Zak Arranda was a Force-sensitive Human male Jedi Knight from Alderaan who later became a Jedi of the New Jedi Order. He was the son of Milessa and Kalf Arranda and the brother of Tash Arranda. Biography Early life Zak and his younger sister, Tash Arranda, were born on Alderaan. Zak was known as a risk-taker, due to his love of going "vert" on his skimboard. Zak and his sister were on a field trip off-planet when both of their parents died from complications of cancer; something that they both developed as a result of radiation poisoning that came from the effects of the Death Star I battle station which destroyed Aldera years earlier. Both children were later adopted by their Shi'ido uncle, anthropologist Mammon Hoole, who was only related to them because his brother married the Arrandas' Aunt Beryl. They accompanied Hoole on his adventures as he studied the sapient races of the galaxy. Project Starscream One of their earliest adventures was an expedition to the planet D'vouran though Hoole never told Zak or his sister of the destination. The Lightrunner came out of hyperspace early and nearly crashed on the planet. However, Hoole managed to land the ship though it was badly damaged in the process. They attempted to gain the aid of the native Enzeen that inhabited the planet's surface. During their time there, Tash began to get a bad feeling that something was watching them and she did not entirely trust the Enzeen. Despite this being the case, both Zak and Hoole did not believe his sister. Hoole later planned to leave the children in his droids care while he went to conduct some research but Zak, his sister and DV-9 found themselves taken hostage by the criminal henchmen of Smada who had a desire to make use of Hoole's shape changing abilities in order to serve as his assassin. When Hoole refused, Smada ordered his Gank killers to vaporize the Arrandas though they were stopped by the intervention of the Rogue Squadron. During the night, one of Smada's henchmen attempted to abduct the sleeping Zak, but was assisted by his sister. They managed to escape the Ganks and fled to the Don't Go Inn where they were sheltered though no one believed their claims of the gangster's henchmen. This led to Hoole telling his sister that her obsession with the Force was going too far and that she needed to stop fixating on it, something that disheartened her. Later, Zak was nearly killed by Smada but was saved by Hoole's intervention. At this point, his sister accompanied the seemingly crazy hermit known as Kevreb Bebo. He led her to an abandoned Imperial lab and told her that all of his companions had mysteriously disappeared. He gave her a pendant that he believed prevented him from disappearing as well. She left the lab and was subsequently captured by Smada, who wanted to use Zak and Tash to draw Hoole out of hiding. They were later rescued and escaped D'Vouran. Jedi training Both of the Arrandas would attend the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 for a time before Hoole moved them to an undisclosed location when the Jedi Praxeum was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong and Peace Brigade in 26 ABY. While practicing with the Force, she found out that when she was angry she was more powerful. However, they were upset to find out their uncle had once worked for their worst enemy. Personality and traits Zak Arranda was a very funny person, but often emotionally immature, and insensitive. Forceful in speech, Zak was never afraid to tell it like it was, never shying from using harsh words when he felt the occasion called for it. Relationships Romances Christina Cellier Kylie Katarn Powers and abilities Lightsaber training Force powers Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:New Republic individuals Category:Force-sensitives Category:Arranda family Category:Sentientologists